


Unexpected

by noo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find yourself just doing something surprising, even to yourself. </p><p>Jim Kirk might be accused of often leaping without looking, but he is always willing to back up his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the wonderful art here - http://sayaunsheathe.tumblr.com/post/55690548272/mckirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“Bones,” Jim said as his Chief Medical Officer walked past, focused on another patient.

“In a bit, Jim. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Bones replied as he kept walking, not once glancing at Jim.

Jim glared at Bones’ back. Just because they came back from the away mission with a few more scrapes and bruises than normal, it didn’t mean that his best friend could keep ignoring him.

“Boooones,” Jim said again as Bones moved away from Hendorff, and in the opposite direction to Jim.

Jim heard Bones mutter under his breath, “Heaven and saints preserve us!”

He could imagine the eye roll Bones was doing as he stood there with his back to Jim. There might have been a little tick at the corner of Bones’ mouth that Jim noticed when he turned around and stalked over. He grabbed a tricorder from one of the passing nurses. As Bones started to alternate between scanning over Jim and checking the readouts on the panel at the side of the biobed, he was glaring at nothing and everything.

Jim watched in silence as Bones’ long fingered hands gripped the tricorder gently and Jim tried hard to not think about those hands on him. Since Jim’s foray into the land of the dead, Bones had been a bit grumpier than normal. After the first couple of away missions , it became apparent that Bones had not wanted to let Jim out of his sight. Jim had been confused at his own reaction to this. Any other person who was attempting a limpet-like attachment to him would make him run in the other direction as fast as possible, but instead he let Bones have his way.

Even Spock had commented on it. Then Bones had started to relax and Jim had missed the close attention. That is where they were now. Jim finally had gone on an away mission without Bones and, well, the land might have been a bit unstable, so there were a few more scrapes and bruises to deal with than normal. They had been greeted in the Transporter room by Bones and two of his medical staff. Bones standing there, lips a little pursed and making the cupid’s bow shape to his top lip even more prominent and his arms folded across his chest. It was at times like that that Jim thanked whoever was designing Starfleet’s uniforms. They seemed to be made just perfect for Bones and his broad shoulders.

So, yeah, Jim had realized that he kinda, sorta, a lot had some feelings for his best friend.

The nurse, and Jim was blanking on his name because Bones had rested his other hand on the bed right next to Jim’s thigh, had cleaned up his scrapes and put some old fashioned dressings over them before leaving Jim sitting on the bed. Jim had then seen the others in the away team get regenerators applied over their scrapes, leaving just him and Hendroff who was under the osteoregenerator after a bad twist to his ankle, in the Sickbay. Everyone else had been released with nice shiny new skin, no scrapes or bruises.

Bones’ staff would never do anything without Bones’ permission so Jim wanted to know why he wasn’t getting his scrapes fixed properly.

“Because you need to learn that sometimes things have consequences. The rest of that team just follow your orders, so you can deal with the consequences,” Bones said as he straightened up and slightly shook the tricorder before looking back over at the panel. He was pointedly ignoring Jim.

Jim wasn’t having any of that.

“C’mon Bones, I can’t be hobbling around the ship for the next couple of days. And it totally wasn’t my fault that the land wasn’t that stable underfoot. No one died.”

Jim knew that was the wrong thing to say, because it immediately did get him attention from Bones, even if it was in the form of a glare.

“No harm, no foul,” Jim said, a smile on his face.

“You can damn well put up with some inconvenience for a couple of days. I ain’t fixing you up and none of my staff will either,” Bones said as he leaned forward. “So you can go running to Spock to complain about medical attentiveness, but it ain’t gonna get you anywhere.”

Jim was confused. “I didn’t” Jim tried to explain.  He hadn’t spoken to Spock at all, it had been Spock talking to him first.

Bones shook his head. “If you want the pain to lesson, you’re just gonna have to ask Spock to kiss those damn scrapes better.”

Jim wasn’t sure what made him do what he did next, although there was the flash of a thought of Nyota having his balls on a platter if he asked Spock for a kiss better. And he ignored the hint of petulance in Bones’ tone. Jim had already apologized about his profuse thanks toward Spock when he had woken from his coma.

Instead Jim had focussed in on Bones’ lips, those lips that should look completely out of place in that face and yet, made Bones one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. Bones had taken a half step backward and made to turn but Jim reached out, grabbed Bones’ top and pulled him forward, hard. Jim’s legs had already been spread to accommodate Bones scanning him, so he ignored the stretch of his raw skin as he used his knees to grip Bones’ hips and hold him in place while his hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled him in for a kiss.

For a moment Jim felt Bones’ shock, and then there was just a hint of softening of his lips. Bones relaxed into the kiss. Jim groaned as he felt Bones’ hand glide along his hip, to rest, with just his fingertips on the curve to his ass. The move caused a shiver to run up Jim’s spine. That Bones could do this to him fully clothed had him groaning harder and pulling Bones in closer as he nipped at Bones’ plump bottom lip before returning to kissing those lips. Jim’s fingers moved slowly over the soft skin of Bones’ neck and the short hairs at the base of his neckline.

Jim blinked his eyes open as he realized that Bones had pulled away. He was still held close in place by Jim’s knees and hands. Bones had a slightly stunned look on his face, so unlike any expression Jim had even seen there before. Jim’s focus again pulled away from the confusion in Bones’ eyes to his lips, parted slightly and the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten lips that did not need it. The lights of the Sickbay were glistening off the sheen of moisture that already was there on the pale pink lips from their kissing.

“What the hell,” Bones whispered as he countered Jim leaning in again for more kisses with a lean away. “Jim...” Bones was shaking his head as his eyes darted side to side.

The anxious look had Jim following his eyeline and where they were came back to him. Fuck.

The Sickbay was silent of human interaction. The little beeps and humming of the equipment were the only sounds. The machines were not interested in what had happened between the ship’s Captain and Chief Medical Officer, but every humanoid within the Sickbay most definitely was. All eyes were on Jim and Bones, and Jim figured out pretty quick that Bones had cottoned on to that and wasn’t happy about it.

“Why did you do that?” Bones whispered out.

A thousand reasons were flying through Jim’s mind, but all just out of his grasp to use. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and went with, “Dunno, just felt like it.”

He inwardly groaned at the reason that his brain decided was the best option. There were so many reasons, but in a way that was the real one.

Why he had to be truthful with Bones at the worst of times--he just didn’t know what it was about that man that made him do so.

The look on Hendorff’s face was the worst. Being silently castigated by your Head of Security wasn’t fun.

Bones took a step back. “Right...okay...” His lips pursed together again and Jim held his groan in.

Bones had no idea what a temptation he was. With a little shake of his head and an outward huff of breath, Bones turned away from Jim.

“I am sure that y’all have things you should be doing?” Bones said as he turned around to face the rest of the Sickbay. Jim had never seen people scurrying so fast to look busy before.

“You so need to teach me how to do that,” Jim said in admiration at Bones’ skill.

Unfortunately that got a glare from Bones over his shoulder in Jim’s direction.

Jim just smiled broadly at him. This was a look Jim knew well, the gruff and bluster.

“Unbelievable,” Bones muttered and then he stalked away with purpose.

“Hey!” Jim protested as he noticed where Bones was heading.

Jim hopped down off the biobed, wincing at the flash of pain as his joints had to take his weight. Pins and needles painfully set in on his feet and so what if his hobble to follow Bones into his office was less than captainly.

Bones would want to yell at him, and it was probably better that they were in his office for that to happen. The lock on the office door didn’t even stop Jim for a moment. His best friend was in there and Jim was going to apologize with more kisses, hopefully on some parts that were quite sore and swollen right at this moment. Jim smiled broadly as his override command kicked in and the door whooshed open.

This wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for the wonderful quick beta by aquila_star


End file.
